


Dead or Alive

by AstonMartian_V8_Vantage_1977



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonMartian_V8_Vantage_1977/pseuds/AstonMartian_V8_Vantage_1977
Summary: We all know the Story of Demon!Dean, but who was watching him everywhere? Keeping a close eye on the new demon howling at the moon? Castiel, of course. But who else?
Relationships: CastielxDean - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Dead or Alive

He knew. He didn’t even have to look at him and he knew it wasn’t Dean, his Dean at least. The air was still outside the bar, stale even. Castiel sighed heavily his face sullen and emotionless, sitting up against the neon sign on the roof, waiting. Watching the attached motel rooms trying to tune out the world.

There was nothing to be done, no way he could help. All he could do was keep a loose following. 

But then again, so could she.

One could say he was stalking Dean, but- well, there’s no good way around that. Yeah sure, Cas was stalking him basically. He needed to keep an eye on him, just to rest easy. At an instant his heart dropped to his stomach, Dean couldn’t get rid of his claim could he? Hopefully he’s forgotten about it? 

“Why are you following me Castiel.” It wasn’t a question, and the sound of anything but the nickname made his wings twitch. Cas knew he was behind him, that the thing that crawled into Dean’s empty shell, was right behind him. 

“Leave. I don’t need you.” Dean practically growled, turning to leave him on the rooftop.   
“Useless Bird” Dean mumbled as he jumped off the building, walking away from the bar, the town, anything in a mile radius of the broken angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (This is just a play off of something like the first five minutes that leads into the show. New show coming up soon!) This is my first published fic, and any comment helps!  
> -That Winchester Author


End file.
